IkariShipping Short  Hikari is Lost
by kastyke
Summary: First IkariShipping story. Hikari's lost and who does she run into? Shinji! ...And then it rains. What happens next? It's short, sorry, but enjoy.


My first IkariShipping short story. I love this ship! Honestly, don't the Pokemon people ever make fan wishes come true? Maybe a Dawn/Paul hook up? It can't be a coincidence that their initials is DP like Diamond and Pearl and Dialga/Palkia. *sigh* lol. Since it's a first, it's probably not going to be the best ever. I stink at trying to put them in character, but I tried, but I think it turned out okay...  
Also, I have no idea why I used their Japanese names. I just don't. Pokemon and all characters belong to the Pokemon company (c) and Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

Oh great. Just great. Hikari looked around, mentally smashing her head into a wall. She was officially lost and alone in a forest. It was barely a month after Satoshi and Takeshi decided to head back to Kanto for a bit.

-flashback-

_Satoshi was hesitant to leave Hikari alone._

_"Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?" prompted Satoshi, adjusting his backpack._

_Hikari grinned at Satoshi. "Yeah! No need to worry, Satoshi!"_

_Takeshi handed her a bag. "Here's some food and supplies to help you along, kay?"_

_Hikari took the bag and grinned. "Thanks, Takeshi!"_

_Satoshi waved to Hikari. "See you soon, okay? Don't get into trouble!" he called as he and Takeshi walked away._

_"No need to worry!" hollered Hikari, waving happily. "Stay safe you guys!"_

-end of flashback-

Hikari turned 360 degrees trying to find a way out.

"I bet Satoshi made his way to Kanto just fine," pouted Hikari, frustrated at the fact she was hopelessly lost. Turning her map every which way, she began walking along. She didn't get far until she ran into something... Or someone, for that matter.

"Watch where you're going, Troublesome," sneered a very familiar voice.

"Shinji," Hikari muttered, less than thrilled to see him, but nonetheless, her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"Minding my own business till I ran into you," Shinji said, turning his back on her.

"Wait!" wailed Hikari. "I'm lost. Can you help me?"

Shinji stopped, considering this. He could leave her for the Ursarings...

"Come."

"...What?"

"Do you want to find your way out? Come!"

Hikari's eyes brighten as she happily followed Shinji through the forest. She tried to make small talk, but Shinji would merely answer with a grunt.

Shinji was having a mental argument with himself. What made him help Troublesome?

"You like her," cooed inner Shinji.

"No I don't," snapped Shinji in his mind.

"C'mon... You wanted to leave her here..."

"Shut up!"

"You always think about her..."

"No, I don't."

Inner Shinji shook his head. "You deny but it's true…"

Shinji mentally slapped Inner Shinji at that point.

"It's not true!" snapped Shinji, out loud.

"Something wrong, Shinji?" asked Hikari, startled by his outburst.

"Hn? No."

They continued walking, but soon, Hikari notices the sky getting darker even though it was the middle of the afternoon.

"Shinji!"

"Hn."

"It looks like it's going to rain..." No sooner than Hikari finished her sentence, it began to pour.

"Come on!" hollered Shinji, grabbing Hikari's hand.

"Where are we going?" screamed Hikari.

"Don't worry! I know some place!"

They ran, blinded by lashing rain. Shinji never loosened his grip on Hikari's hand. He didn't want her lost in the rain.

It wasn't long until Shinji found a small cave and pulled himself and Hikari in.

It was small and cramped but mostly dry. Hikari shivered, cold and wet from the sudden downpour. She huddle against the cave, trying to warm up. Shinji was turned away from Hikari and pretended watched the rain, but really was looking at Hikari from the corner of his eye. She looked so pitiful right then. Shinji felt his heart soften.

"I-I-I'm c-c-cold, Shinji," whispered Hikari, shivering.

Shinji sighed and held out his arms. Hikari looked at them in confusion.

"Well, come on," he growled. "Let's warm you up."

Hikari smiled at him gratefully and snuggled between his arms, pressing her head to his to his chest. She felt his arms tighten gently around her.

"Better?" whispered Shinji.

Hikari nodded, apparently nodding off.

"Thanks, Shinji," she mumbled sleepily. She leaned up and clumsily kissed his cheek before dozing off, content in Shinji's arms.

Shinji blushed a little. He was somewhat happy Hikari was asleep so she didn't see him blush. He watched the rain drum down in front of the opening, happy and content. He leaned over and whispered in Hikari's ear: "I love you."

Then his brows furrowed. Suddenly, nature just had to call. Damn.


End file.
